The Past Hurts
by VexandRue
Summary: Ignoring the rubbish title, this is a malec fic set years after their breakup. Magnus hasn't seen or heard from Alec, and he's attempted to move on. But what will happen when a young shadow hunter walks into his life, who bears a great connection to Alec than Magnus could ever begin to expect. Better than it sounds, please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I'm trying something new here. I'll try to keep this updated, so please bear with me and enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Edit: Hey guys. Sorry about the lack of paragraphing before this, I had actually done them, but my iPad decided to mess them up when I uploaded them and I didn't notice. Anyway, it's fixed now, so I hope this is alright. Please read and review. A new chapter will be up soon. Thanks!**

* * *

Magnus POV

Magnus pushed his way through the crowds of people at his party. He couldn't be bothered with this. He had stopped enjoying the parties he threw years ago. 27 years ago, to be exact. It was 27 years ago that Magnus' heart had been broken at an abandoned train station as he said goodbye to the only person that had ever made him feel like he belonged. Sure, Magnus had his facades, sure everyone looked at him with envy and desire-both men and woman- but the fact remained that Magnus had never felt like he truly belonged. Well, he had once, but that was a long time ago.

His party was in full swing. Sweaty bodies were crashing and grinding against each other, drinks were being knocked back as though they were water and everyone was having a fabulous time. Everyone except Magnus.

Magnus couldn't even tell himself the reason why he had these parties anymore. The truth was he didn't know. He derived no pleasure or excitement from them. They were a waste of his time. But he was determined, and had been for 27 years now, to live his life like it would have been, had a certain blue eyed boy not stumbled in.

Magnus was about ready to head to the bar and drown his sorrows in alcohol, when he heard a commotion outside. Shoving a few people out of the way, and heading out a side door of his house, into an alley way, he found himself staring at the backs of two shadow hunters. They appeared to be in a heated argument.

Magnus recognised one of them. He had known who he was from the first time they'd met, at another one of Magnus' parties. With the golden blonde hair and eyes so closely resembling Clarys, there was only one child he could have been. And he was very like his Dad. Unsurprisingly, he was now a regular at Magnus' parties.

The real mystery here though, was who the other shadow hunter was. True, Magnus had been out of the loop with the shadows hunters for a few years after...a certain event, but generally he knew everything and everyone even remotely shadow hunter related.

With the calm, detached and confident persona Magnus had mastered over the years, he leaned against the dusty red brick wall of his house, staring at the boys having their argument. Eventually, he coughed to clear his throat. "Problem, boys?" He asked casually.

The blond haired boy, called Flynn, whipped round quickly to face Magnus. The other boy however, who Magnus was admittedly slightly curious about, remained turned away, with his hands in his pockets and his black shadow hunter hood up, covering his face.

"Magnus," Flynn said confidently, the cocky aura that he had inherited from his father surrounding him. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yes, seeing me in my own home during my own party, quite the turn of events," drawled Magnus lazily.

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "Well, y'know, technically you're outside your house." He asserted. "But who am I to judge," he added, putting his hands up defensively.

"Anyway," said Magnus. "Care to clarify why you're here and what you're doing?"

Flynn shrugged. "We were out demon hunting, and seeing as we were passing this way and you had a party going on, we thought we'd drop by."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Then what was the argument about?"

"Oh that. It was nothing really."

Magnus was slightly surprised to hear the other boy speak at this point. "What that actually was, was me trying to convince Flynn to go home, since I don't want to be here."

Magnus couldn't help feeling a vague sense of uneasiness at that voice. It sounded slightly familiar, and stirred up all sorts of strange reactions in his stomach. "And why, may I ask, would you not like to be at one of my parties?"

The hooded figure shrugged. "Parties...not really my thing."

"I can assure you," said Magnus calmly, "My social events can convert anyone to a party animal."

The boy shuffled his feet a little bit, the only indication he was uncomfortable with the situation. "Yeah...they're not really my thing."

At this, Flynn shrugged. "Right, well I'm not missing a party cause of you, Matt. You can make your own way home."

The boy sighed. "Fine," he muttered grumpily. "But don't be expecting any sympathy from me when you can't train tomorrow cause of your thumping headache."

Flynn flashed a cocky grin at Matt, looking every bit like his father. "See you later," he said calmly, heading past Magnus into the party.

Magnus watched him go, then turned back to the hooded boy, who was calmly wiping his sword on his black fight pants.

"So, you aren't coming in then?" Magnus queried.

The boy looked up. "Uh no, I'd rather not."

Magnus nodded, then voiced the thought that was bothering him. "If you're a shadow hunter, Matt, and one that Flynn is obviously parabatti with, then why don't I know you?"

Matt shrugged. "Matts just Flynn's nickname for me. My real names Matthias. And I prefer to keep to myself."

The boy turned around to leave. Magnus was ready to let him go, but the uneasy feeling in his stomach was bothering him. "Who are your parents?"

The boy turned back to stare at Magnus, but his hood was still masking his face. "I don't have parents any more."

"But would I have known them?" Magnus inquired impatiently.

The boy sighed quietly. "They kept to themselves." He muttered. Then turning around, he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. Hopefully the paragraphing worked this time. I hope you like it and please review if you can't! Thank you! :)

* * *

Magnus POV

Magnus groaned as he stumbled out of bed. All he remembered from the night before was flashing lights, grinding bodies and colourful beverages. Padding into the kitchen, only swaying slightly, he made himself a coffee and downed it. With his head slightly clearer, he snapped his fingers. A blue spark appeared and a moment later, his hangover was gone.

Magnus grinned. The perks of being a warlock. True, there were odd times when his work and clients got so aggravating that he wished he was a mundie, but generally he appreciated the bonuses his magical life provided him with.

* * *

Matthias POV

Sighing, Matthias rolled out of bed and rolled his shoulders up and down. 5:50 am. 10 minutes to get ready, then it was time to train.

Quickly he pulled on some plain black clothes that he could get dirty at training. Then taking a glance in the mirror, he dragged a hand through his messy jet black hair. He shrugged. It was a lost cause.

Heading out of his room, he grabbed a cereal bar from the kitchen then headed towards the weapon rooms. He was in the process of picking out a few blades when Flynn walked in behind him, looking beautiful with his golden hair cupping his face and his defined muscles standing out beneath his white T-shirt.

"Hey Matt," he said reaching over him to get a few blades from the wall. "You missed a quality party last night."

Matthias turned to him, raising an eyebrow in the process. "Where's the hangover I was expecting to have to suffer?"

Flynn shrugged and smiled. "My dad gave me a drink that cleared it up. Said he was like me when he was younger, and wouldn't have gotten anywhere if he didn't know how to cure a headache."

Flynn's smile disappeared when he saw the frown that had appeared on Matthias' face. "Aw sorry man, I just forgot is all," Flynn said quickly.

"What?" Mutter Matthias in a faraway voice. "Oh, don't worry. It's not your fault."

Attempting to take his mind of it, Flynn dived towards Matthias with a blade. "On your guard!" He shouted.

Matthias spun with lightning fast reactions and deflected Flynn's strike with his own blade. Then leaping forward, he began his own attack.

The boys continued like this for several hours, the two of them extremely evenly matched.

Eventually they stopped, calling it even. Both of them were dripping with sweat. Matthias turned around, about to head to the showers when Flynn grabbed his arm.

"We're going hunting tonight," he said.

Matthias raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. He knew better than to argue when Flynn spoke like that. Flynn had made up his mind, and as his parabatti, Matthias had to go with him.

* * *

Magnus POV

Magnus stepped out of his apartment in upper Brooklyn, a fashionable black coat wrapped around himself and his black hair spiked up with blue tints. No parties worth Magnus' time were on tonight, so he felt the need to go for a walk to the park instead.

The park was locked for the night, but a quick snap of Magnus' fingers and he was through the gate. Putting his hands in his pockets, he was content to walk in the cool night air, thinking about the weeks activities. Naturally at this point, the heavens opened and it started raining. Wearily, Magnus trudged on.

Despite his attempts to ignore it, last night bothered him. Magnus prided himself on his huge amount of knowledge on everyone and everything mysterious and magical. What he couldn't work out therefore, was how he didn't know who the hooded shadow hunter was.

Clearly he was Flynn's parabatti, but the only other shadowhunter Magnus knew of in the New York Institute was a girl. It didn't add up.

The boy was probably someone entirely insignificant, but something had stirred within Magnus when he heard his voice. He was determined to discover who he was.

Magnus was absorbed in his thoughts, and so was caught completely unaware when he felt a searing pain in his side and saw his world tilt. Opening his eyes, he found himself on the ground. He raised an eyebrow. Usually that only happened in the bedroom.

Looking up, his cat-like eyes widened at the menacing demon hurtling towards him. It reached back one of its huge claws, prepared to swipe the finishing blow at Magnus.

Magnus gulped and held his breath. There was no way he was getting out of this one. Hundreds of years on this planet, and this was how it would end.

The creatures claw came rushing towards Magnus and was just about to hit him. Magnus closed his eyes. Then frowning and opening his eyes, he found a silver blade batting the claw away.

A few more seconds and the monster was gone, dissolving into the darkness. Magnus remained on the ground, slightly dumbstruck as he stared at the hooded figure before him.

The figure turned around for a second, and his hood fell down, revealing a teenage boy with dripping wet black hair surrounding his face, and the most incredible blue eyes that seemed strangely...familiar.

Magnus couldn't help the small gasp the escaped his mouth, but before he could say anything, the shadowhunter was gone. His shadowhunter.

* * *

Matthias POV

Matthias stalked into the park, being careful not to make a sound. The hunt was on.

Flynn meanwhile, followed behind, chatting away in a loud voice to Matthias as though they were out for a casual stroll.

Matthias turned around to glare at Flynn. "We are here," he muttered, "Cause you wanted to hunt. Lets hunt."

Flynn whined for a few moments more, then joined him. The two of them were nearing the middle of the park when it started raining. Sighing, Matthias continued walking while Flynn whined about his hair. "Hair like this does not just happen," he grumbled as he stalked after Matthias.

The two of them were talking quietly when they felt a disturbance in their surroundings. Matthias turned, an arrow knocked, and was met with a huge beast towering above him. Slipping into demon fighter mode, he took a slow breath and let his arrow fly. It hit the monster in the arm, and it backed away. Matthias thought he had won for a second, but then he realised the grave truth. The monster had caught another's scent.

Turning around quickly and seeing Flynn holding out alright with his ambusher, Matthias ran off in chase of his attacker.

Rounding a corner, and dodging past a few trees, Matthias found himself looking at a terrifying scene. Someone was on the ground with the demon standing over them. Matthias took off at a sprint. But he wasn't going to make it. Pushing with all his might, he willed himself to go faster. He tensed when he saw the monster lift its arm, but he kept running. Leaping forward, he just about managed to deflect the beasts arm with his sword. Having no time to relax, he twirled around and started a relentless attack on the creature. Within a moment, it was gone. Matthias breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at the person on the ground, ignoring his fallen hood. What was a mundie doing in the park at this time of night anyway?

Looking down, he stifled a gasp of surprise. This was no mundie. It was the warlock he had met the night before at the party. Before the warlock could speak, Matthias ran for it, determined to find Flynn, and more importantly, get away from Magnus.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthias POV

Finding Flynn was easier than Matthias expected. He was standing in the clearing where Matthias had left him, casually brushing his sword off.

Hearing him approach, Flynn looked up. "Hey..." He said, then trailed off, looking at something behind Matthias' right shoulder. "Who's that?"

"Alec?" Said an almost desperate sounding voice behind Matthias. Turning around, he found himself looking at the high warlock of Brooklyn for the third time in three days.

"Umm..." Started Matthias, only to be interrupted by Magnus.

"Ah, I apologise. I don't know what came over me. You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago, and I'm afraid I was slightly short sighted in my desire to see if it was who I thought it was."

Matthias was listening, but not really taking anything in. If this warlock knew anything about his father, he was determined to find out what. No one at the institute would speak of him. "Did you say Alec?" He asked in an almost desperate tone.

"Uh," stuttered Magnus. "Yes, I did. But as I said, that was a long time ago and we're no longer on speaking terms. Do you know him?"

At this, Matthias swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "I...uh..I knew him. You said you weren't on speaking terms. Why?" Matthias knew he should tell Magnus that his father had died a long time ago, but he was terrified of scaring the warlock away. He needed to know more.

"We...we used to go out," said Magnus slowly. His confident tone and aura from the night before were gone. "But...he betrayed me."

Matthias gaze hardened slightly at this point, and he couldn't help the words that slipped out next. "My dad would never betray someone!"

Magnus took a step back, looking like he'd been hit by several of Alec's old holey sweaters. "Alec was your father?" He exclaimed.

Matthias was furious by this point. "You were the bastard who broke his heart!" Shouted Matthias. Then turning around, he sprinted away.


End file.
